


A parent's job is never over

by Publisher021



Series: Publisher021's Whumptober2019 [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter gets cuddles, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/pseuds/Publisher021
Summary: It's a sight that no parent ever wants to see; their child crying and in pain, and no matter how old your child is, seeing them in such a state never gets any easier.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Publisher021's Whumptober2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	A parent's job is never over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my whumptober prompts. Prompt 11 - Stitches

The tears roll down Peter's anguished face and the sobs, when they fall from his mouth, are choked. His little frame is shaking and his cherubic face, usually bright with unbridled joy and childlike awe, is pinched and red. 

It's a sight that no parent ever wants to see; their child crying and in pain, and no matter how old your child is, seeing them in such a state never gets any easier.

For Steve, there's a feeling of panic and fear rolling around in the pit of his stomach, and although he was a soldier and had to face all sorts of horrible ordeals, the sight of his child, his little Peter crying is something that makes his heart ache.

Despite the nurse's assurances, seeing Peter crying is what makes him want to grab his little boy and bolt from the school office.

If this is how he feels seeing Peter like this, he's really glad that the school phoned him and not Tony. 

Tony, well, he wouldn't be in the right frame of mind to make a rational decision. As of right now, as far as Steve was aware, Tony was in his private office at SI, probably filling in paperwork for Pepper. 

When the school phoned, he was about to settle in his studio and start working on the painting he had been thinking about, but then he answered the call and as soon as he heard that Peter was in the nurse's office, it was like he was on autopilot and in the blink of an eye he was pulling into a parking space in front of the school.

Apparently, Peter had taken a fall from the jungle gym and had hit his head and scraped both his arm and knee. The teacher who was in the playground at the time had seen him falling but was too late to catch him.

The nurse had tried to patch Peter up as best she could, had even managed to make him stop crying and coaxed a tiny smile out of him, but at the sight of Steve, he started bawling once more.

The nurses informed him, over the sound of Peter's sobs, that the wound on his arm would need stitches and all he could do was nod as he rubbed Peter's back.

The nurse, Maggy, was a kind, soft-spoken woman who reminded him of his own mother. 

He remembered to thank her before he picked Peter up and left the nurse's office and signed him out at the front office.

The drive to the hospital was quick, but, because of Peter's hitching breaths and his pain-filled eyes, the journey seemed that much longer.

Peter was good when they put in his stitches, brown eyes only filling with tears, but he looked away when the doctor was busy with his arm.

The doctor, Steve was glad to find, must've been so used to this that he knew to joke around and fill the silence with mundane talk to take both child and parent's mind off what was currently happening. 

When they left the hospital, Peter was silent, and when he checked in the rearview mirror, he saw Peter's eyes were drooping in exhaustion.

Today's events were certainly too much for a seven year old. 

Even he was feeling tired.

Although, that was probably due to all the emotions that he had felt over the course of receiving the phone call from the school and actually having to sit with his son as he had his stitches put in.

He clears his throat and Peter's eyes widen and he sits up straighter in his booster seat. 

"What do you say we get some ice-cream, bud? I reckon we deserve it, " he asks, giving a quick glance towards Peter.

The boy's eyes light up and he nods. "Yes, please, Papa! But…" he trails off, "Can we get ice-cream and watch a movie when we get home?" he asks.

He nods. "Sure we can, Pete."

Peter nods, satisfied with the answer he was given, and settles in for the drive.

When Tony gets home from work, he finds Steve and Peter on the sofa in the penthouse living room, the lights down to eighty percent, and the credits rolling on the screen.

Steve is sitting with Peter on his lap, fast asleep, with a blanket tucked over both of them. 

His hand is gently carding through the silky strands of Peter's hair, and, when he catches sight of Tony, he smiles, motioning for Tony to be quiet.

Tony can instantly tell that something was wrong, because Steve's smile is smaller than it usually is, less bright and happy.

But for now, he smiles in return, kicking off his shoes and pads over to the sofa and leans down to press a kiss to Steve's forehead. The blond leans into it and his eyes flutter closed, a sigh escaping his lips.

Tony knows that something must've happened then, but he doesn't press, he knows that Steve will tell him when he's ready.

Later, after they've tucked Peter into bed and given him all the kisses they can without waking him, after they have dinner and clean up together, after Tony showers all the stress and grime from work away, after they settle in bed together, Steve will tell him about Peter.

They'll share each other's pain and worry and ease each other's panic.

After, when Steve has explained everything, Tony will thank him for making Peter happy again. 

See, it's never easy to watch your child hurt and cry, but when you have someone to share your worry and pain with, it becomes easier, you know you're not alone.

They know that Peter will get hurt again, it's inevitable, really, but for now they settle in for the night.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So here I am once more, after promising to post every Friday. I realized that by promising that I was really just jinxing myself because I haven't posted on a Friday for a while. I know that it's short, but at the moment I'm just trying to finish all of my prompts before posting any of my other works.


End file.
